


新年快乐

by Llllllamer



Category: produce101Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 2





	新年快乐

今天是元旦，新的一年的第一天。昨晚熬夜到很晚的鹤房汐恩还在床上呼呼大睡，偶尔发出磨牙和说梦话的声音。木全被鹤房汐恩吵醒，脱下自己的眼罩，想要恶作剧一下。他蹑手蹑脚地爬上了鹤的床，又怕吵醒他，只能轻轻地躺在他旁边，动也不敢动，听着鹤的呼吸声，房间里静悄悄的。  
木全想要等到鹤睡醒了吓他一跳，但没想到的是鹤却翻身抱住了他，像八爪鱼一样，四肢都缠在木全的身上，吓得木全僵硬了。木全觉得身下有什么硬硬的东西硌这自己，伸手下去抓了抓，脸一下子红到了耳根。很明显，鹤晨勃了。  
鹤察觉到了木全在旁边，问他“你怎么在这啊”，鹤没睡醒的声音很可爱，带着一点鼻音，软软的。  
“我…”木全想回答他，但又不好意思说出想要恶作剧这样的理由，但鹤也没有想要听他回答的意思，又睡着了。  
木全更大胆了起来，又抓住了鹤晨勃的那里揉搓了起来，一边偷偷看着鹤的反应。不出他的所料，鹤开始轻哼，慢慢从睡梦中清醒过来。  
鹤翻身起来，压在木全上面，“要做什么？一大早躺在我床上图谋不轨吗”木全突然不知所措，呆呆地看着鹤。鹤的下面顶得老大，木全知道鹤大概要做什么了。鹤俯下身去亲吻木全的嘴巴和脖子，带动得木全也伸手环住了鹤的身体。鹤把腿插进木全的双腿中间，用膝盖顶着木全的💛，木全也慢慢的硬了起来。他迫不及待想要脱掉鹤的裤子，这样的互相抚慰也不是第一次了，两个人相比第一次的时候已经熟练了许多。  
鹤任由着木全褪下自己的裤子，硬硬的💛弹出来暴露在空中，木全伸手抓住它撸动起来。  
“想进去”鹤被木全抚摸得全身发热。床上的木全像一只听话的小兔子，双腿主动缠上鹤的腰，鹤的💛就这样抵在了木全的洞口。鹤这样轻轻顶进去，手指揉捏着木全的乳头，木全轻哼着，乳头也立了起来，后穴温柔地接纳着鹤的💛。  
“夹紧些”鹤命令木全，说完后又覆上了木全的唇瓣，一边亲吻着木全一边大力进出着，房间里充斥着两人的喘息和肉体拍打的声音。  
木全听话得收紧了自己的后穴，在猛烈的快感下被cao得🐍了出来，精液溅在了彼此的小腹上。鹤也即将到达临界点，把💛从木全的后穴中抽了出来，让木全用手帮助自己🐍出来。鹤的jy和木全的jy纠缠在一起，全部落在了木全的身上。  
“新年快乐”  
“你也是”


End file.
